Luminaire fixtures and other such structures which are connected to walls and ceilings are known to require servicing or maintenance. Existing luminaire fixtures have various problems in allowing these procedures. Most luminaires require removal of the outermost limbs and lamp in order to service wiring or electrical issues. Various fixtures require removal of multiple screws to remove a reflector. Certain fixtures utilize a locking spring clip inside a ballast compartment. Further, various fixtures require disassembly and uninstallation of the fixture to simply check wiring or provide other basic servicing. This, therefore, requires reinstallation of the fixture by fully reassembling the fixture. These disadvantages and risks are time consuming and can result in damage to the fixture or other structure being mounted. Additionally, personal injury may result to the service person or installer when handling a clip which is positioned inside a ballast compartment. There are various sharp edges known to exist within the metal forms used in defining luminaire fixtures and, additionally, these lamps have inherent risks known with voltages and high temperatures. Finally, warranties may be voided or internal portions of the fixture or electronics may be damaged due to the requirement that an installer or service person handle internal portions of the fixture in order to uninstall or remove the fixture from the ceiling or wall structure.
It would be highly desirable to provide a fixture which is easy to install and which overcomes these and other known deficiencies through the use of a mounting assembly structure to connect to a wall or ceiling to a luminaire or other mounted structure.